She Loves You
by Veoryxocie
Summary: "...para hadirin, dalam rangka acara ini saya ingin memberitahukan tentang sebuah jalinan kerjasama antara Haruno corp dan Akasuna corp dari Suna... Dan juga mengumumkan pertunangan putriku Haruno Sakura dengan putra tunggal Akasuna."/ Sejak saat itu Sasuke tahu benar apa itu penyesalan setelah ia memilih melepaskan Sakura./AU, OOC, typo(s), alur mainstream.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Kishi sensei (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Warning : OOC, Jadul, Payah, Typo(s), AU, Alur cepat, Menyakitkan (?)**

**Rated : T seperempat M -,-v**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina, SasoSaku**

**Tidak suka? Jangan ngotot baca**

**.**

**.**

**Douzo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXxXxXx**

Aku tahu mungkin dulu aku yang pertama bagimu.

Aku tahu sangat tahu malahan, kalau aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengukir senyum tipis itu.

Aku tahu, sangat mengerti, bahwa kau akan selalu dapat membuatku tersenyum dan tak mungkin menyakitiku.

Aku tahu, dan sangat percaya bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai.

Dan... Aku tahu, sangat paham, bahwa sekarang itu semua hanyalah kenangan saat kau memilih dia.

Aku tahu aku berhak marah, tapi... Karena aku mencintaimu, maka aku membiarkanmu.

Aku memilih diriku sendiri yang hancur dan merasakan kesakitan ini... Asal kau masih bisa tersenyum, walau itu bersamanya.

Bukankah banyak orang bilang kalau cinta tak harus saling memiliki...

Sekarang kau yang harus tahu, bahwa jika kau memintaku kembali... Itu akan sangat sulit kulakukan.

_**~She Loves You~**_

_**Sakura point of view,**_

Kembali aku menghembuskan nafas panjang ditengah musim dingin ini, tak banyak orang yang kulihat dijalan. Saat ini aku hanya mendudukkan diriku dibangku berwarna coklat, memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit.

Tak ada hal khusus yang aku lakukan, dan tak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku disini, hanya sendiri dan memandang langit gelap. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku bisa merasakan kristal salju yang mencair dipermukaan wajahku. Ini aneh... Dulu aku benci musim dingin, tapi saat ini aku sangat...sangat, menyukainya. Musim dingin, terasa cocok untuk suasana hatiku saat ini... Rasanya aku ingin melebur menjadi satu dengan hawa dingin ini.

Sesekali aku bisa menangkap suara canda tawa beberapa orang yang melewatiku, ah iya... Hampir malam natal, dan tak ada yang aku lakukan. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku memang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

Kurapatkan mantel putihku, kututup kedua _emerald_-ku, menatap cahaya lampu taman. Kuabaikan orang-orang yang lewat... Ah, aku sangat menyukai saat-saat ketika aku sendirian... Hingga kurasakan ada sebuah bayangan yang berdiri dihadapanku, sehingga menghalangi sinar lampu, perlahan aku membuka mata ini, dan kulihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal berdiri menatapku datar... Sedikit terkejut aku melihatnya, dia tak berubah sejak saat terakhir aku memutuskan untuk meninggalaknnya.

"Sasuke...?"

_**End Sakura PoV**_

_**6 years ago...**_

Gadis itu menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, helaian rambut panjang _peach_-nya terkulai pasrah di atas meja. Suasana yang begitu hening menambah rasa jenuh yang menggeluti hatinya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Berulang kali giok hijaunya mengamati jarum jam di tangannya.

"Astaga, kau lama sekali Sasuke-_kun_." tak pernah berubah, itulah yang dipikirkan gadis cantik berusia 18 tahun itu. Ia Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis belia yang memiliki wajah ayu dan memikat, yang saat ini sedang menunggu sang terkasih di sebuah tempat penuh dengan kumpulan rak-rak buku yang berjejer, perpustakaan.

Tangan putihnya merogoh ponsel _touchscreen_ yang telah ia kantongi sejak ia berangkat sekolah. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada pesan atau mungkin sebuah jejak panggilan yang tak terjawab.

"_Arrggh_... _Baka no_ Sasuke, kenapa dia lama sekali..."

_'Tuk'_

"Siapa yang kau bilang _baka huh_?"

_'Glek'_

Dengan susah payah Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar begitu menusuk, ah itu orang yang sudah sejam yang lalu ia tunggu-tunggu. Namun bukan perasaan senang yang ia rasakan, melainkan sebuah rasa takut karena hawa dingin yang menguar dari sekitar tubuh pemuda itu.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_... _Hehe gomen,_" Sakura nyengir tanpa dosa, sambil mengangkat kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk sebuah tanda 'V' yang berarti perdamaian.

"Hn, tadi ada anak pingsan, dan aku disuruh mengantarnya ke UKS." ujarnya, Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. Tangan pemuda itu meletakkan sebuah buku yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul kepalanya. Cahaya sang mega sore yang menembus kaca jendela besar di samping Sasuke, membuat Sakura tak berkutik melihat wajah Sasuke.

"_Masa'_ sampai selama itu." Sakura membuang wajahnya ke samping, ah... Kekasihnya itu begitu tampan hingga ia sendiri tak sadar terpaku beberapa saat. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tak menatapnya.

"Hn, dia anak baru yang beberapa hari lalu pindah." Sontak Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke Sasuke, ada sebuah rasa asing menyelinap di sudut hatinya. Namun ia tak ingin terlalu peduli.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mengantarnya pulang..." Oh, itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke membiarkannya menunggu hingga satu jam. Tak dapat dipercaya, bahkan bagi Sakura yang sudah 4 tahun menjalin hubungan. Seorang Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke mau repot-repot melakukan hal yang membuang-buang tenaga dan waktunya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan sebuah pemikiran terburuk yang mungkin saja bisa atau tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"_Sou ka_..." hening, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi. Sakura yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan Sasuke yang lebih memilih menatap sang cahaya yang akan tenggelam.

"Hn, kita pulang..." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sedang Sakura masih diam dengan pandangan yang menggelap. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya pulang... Jadi untuk saat ini tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan, ia percaya pada Sasuke.

**.**

**xXxXxXx**

**.**

_Dear Luka_

_Hai Luka aku menulis lagi. _

_Tiga, ah... mungkin empat hari yang lalu, ada seorang murid pindahan dari Otto ia bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia sangat cantik, begitulah kata teman-teman cowok dikelasku. Ia juga anggun, lemah lembut dan... Ah entahlah aku tidak suka mendeskripsikan. Luka... Aku bingung juga sekaligus khawatir, kau tahu 'kan Luka... Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu sikap Sasuke-kun sedikit berubah. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku... Ia jadi lebih mengabaikanku... _

Sakura menghentikan sejenak tulisannya, ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Setiap malam setelah mengerjakan tugas, pasti gadis itu akan curhat habis-habisan dengan buku _diary_-nya, Luka. Bukan berarti ia tak memiliki seorang teman, tentu ada... Hanya ada beberapa hal yang memang hanya akan dia saja yang tahu.

Kembali Sakura melihat tulisan-tulisan di kertas berwarna pink itu. Air mukanya terlihat kacau, perasaan yang kian menyesakkan itu kembali menyergap ulu hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal...

_...Luka apa mungkin Sasuke-kun sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? _

_Aku harap itu tidak benar, hanya saja... Apa kau tahu Luka saat Hinata memperkenalkan diri, aku tidak pernah melihat tatapan Sasuke-kun yang seperti itu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan tadi Sasuke-kun mengantar Hinata pulang, ini... Sangat tidak masuk akal bagiku, aku tahu Hinata itu memiliki fisik yang lemah. Tapi... Bahkan Sasuke baru mnegenalnya tiga hari Luka... Dan jujur aku sedikit cemburu. Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Sudah dulu ya Luka, ini sudah malam dan aku mengantuk. Semoga besok lebih baik._

_Love you as always Sasuke-kun._

Sakura menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menutup buku bersampul bunga sakura itu. Ia menatap rembulan yang bercahaya, bulan itu begitu bulat namun ada kalanya bulan itu akan berganti menjadi bulan sabit. Sama seperti perasaan manusia, keika mengenal sesuatu yang baru... Lambat laun rasa itu akan berkurang separuh demi separuh seperti bulan. Tapi... Tentu itu adalah hal yang berbeda.

"_Arrrggh..._ Apa yang kau pikirkan Haruno Sakura. Seharusnya kau percaya pada Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mendumel tidak jelas, matanya melirik sebuah jam yang bertengger di dinding berlapiskan cat pink, pukul 21.45, ini sudah lumayan malam.

Mata _emerald_-nya melirik ponsel metalik berwarna pink yang ia letakkan di atas meja, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel itu untuk mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ sudah tidur?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Sakura menggeser layar pengunci di ponselnya, berharap ada sebuah pesan yang masuk dari seseorang yang ia harapkan. Namun harapan itu harus menguap secara paksa, saat tak ada layar manandakan pesan masuk.

Sakura menatap begitu dalam gambar ponsel itu... Itu adalah foto yang di ambil sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, fotonya bersama Sasuke di sebuah taman. Itu adalah kencannya yang ke delapan.

Sakura tersenyum miris... Ia memang tak pernah menuntut agar Sasuke selalu hadir untuknya. Bahkan kencan itu ialah yang memaksanya, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama bersama Sasuke... Apakah itu egois? Terkadang Sakura benar-benar dilema akan perasaan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' satu kali saat menembak Sakura 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke..."

Dan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat untuk kekasihnya itu.

_To : Sasuke-kun_

_From : Sakura_

_Subject : -_

_Konban wa Sasuke-kun :)_

Sebuah pesan singkat yang biasa Sasuke tuliskan ketika jam menunjukkan angka 9 malam, namun pesan itu kini Sakura-lah yang menulisnya. Sakura tahu, pesan iu tidak akan dibalasnya, jadi ia memilih untuk segera tidur.

**.**

**xXxXxXx**

**.**

"_Ohayou... Tou-san_..." Sapa Sakura ketika dimeja makan.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_," balas sang kepala keluarga Haruno, disertai sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Semalam _Tou-san_ pulang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura seraya mengambil potongan _sandwich_ dan selai yang terletak ditengah meja. Haruno Kizashi, Ayah sekaligus satu-satunya anggota keluarga Sakura itu terlihat sedikit murung pagi ini. Biasanya ia akan tertawa menangapi celotehan putri semata wayangnya, namun pagi ini sedikit berbeda. Ayahnya itu terlihat tak telalu fokus dengan santapan paginya, dan Sakura sadar akan hal itu...

"_Tou-san_... Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sakura meletakkan _sandwich_-nya dan menatap wajah Ayahnya, tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangan Kizashi yang berada di atas meja. Kizashi tersenyum jenaka menatap wajah khawatir putrinya, dan pria tua itu menggeleng pelan.

"_Tou-san_ hanya kangen ibumu." jawabnya sendu. Sakura nampak tak percaya dengan kata-kata Ayahnya, ia cukup hafal tabiat kepala keluarga Haruno itu.

"Apa masalah perusahaan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Nafas kizashi tercekat, ah iya... dia lupa kalau putrinya itu pintar mendekati jenius. Kizashi hanya tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengelus wajah ayu Sakura.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Segeralah berangkat, ini sudah hampir jam tujuh." Sakura menatap Kizashi yang mengunyah ptongan terakhir rotinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Tapi tak ada yang dapat gadis itu lakukan sekarang, ia hanya akan menunggu Ayahnya bercerita sendiri.

Pagi yang terlalu suram bagi Sakura, pertama ia masih khawatir perihal Ayahnya dan kedua hari ini Sasuke tak menjemputnya. Kalau ditelisik lebih dalam lagi, sudah 2 hari Sasuke tak menjemputnya. Haruskah ia bertanya dan bersikap paranoid? Itu seperti bukan sikap Sakura.

Hari ini adalah awal musim dingin, Sakura menatap kosong ke dalam lokernya yang terbuka, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki _Sakura langsung menutup lokernya dan berbalik... Percaya atau tidak, untuk beberapa saat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Ia melihat pemandangan paling menusuk sepanjang ia hidup setelah kematian ibunya 7 tahun yang lalu. Disana Sasuke dan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ tengah berjalan bersama, walau mereka berjarak, tetap saja itu mengganggu-nya... Dan terlebih lagi, itu adalah wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum.

Sakura berhenti bernafa sejenak, mereka semakin mendekat dan Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya datar.

"_O-ohayou _Sakura_-san_..." sapa Hinata, Sakura tersadar dari dunia hitamnya dan menatap kedua sejoli yang baru saja datang itu. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi dan berekspresi seperti apa?

"_O-ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_, dan Sa-suke-_kun._.." Sakura memelankan suaranya saat menyebut nama Sasuke. Perasaan menyesakkan itu datang lagi. Dan ia tak tahu kenapa mendadak matanya terasa panas.

"_A-ano,_ Sakura-_san_ ini...ini..."

"Hn, sudahlah aku yang akan berbicara padanya... Kau ke kelas duluan." Sakura membulatkan matanya, menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Ta-tapi Sasuke-_san_..."

Bahkan Hinata sudah memanggil dengan nama kecil Sasuke.

"Pergilah ini urusanku," ucap Sasuke dingin. Seketika Hinata suah tidak tahu harus berucap apa? Dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

Semua terasa berjalan begitu lambat bagi Sakura, suara Sasuke dan gerakan Hinata yang melangkah pergi.

"Hn, aku bisa jelaskan." Sasuke sadikit merasa bersalah dengan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya diam tak menyahut, mata _emerald_-nya hanya menatap lantai marmer tempat ia berpijak. Baginya suara Sasuke seperti sebuah pedang tajam yang siap menebasnya.

"Ah... _Go-gomen_ Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum akhirnya melempar arah pandangannya. Ugh... Rasanya ada sebuah aliran air yang tak bisa ia hentikan untuk jatuh membasahi pipinya. Beberapa siswa yang baru datang terlihat memandang kedua pasang anak adam dan hawa itu, sambil berbisik-bisik. Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu hanya menghela nafas singkat dan menatap Sakura yang masih tepaku pada lantai.

"Kita ke belakang sekolah setelah istirahat," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, berencana mengantarnya ke depan kelas gadis itu, karena mereka memang sekelas. Tapi tanpa sadar Sakura menarik tangannya, dan itu membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut.

Sakura hanya melewati Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului pemuda itu. Oh lihat Uchiha, kau pasti tidak tahu kalau gadismu itu kini tengah menangis sambil menunduk.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung pandangan mata Sakura hanya menggelap dan kosong, ia bisa mendengar suara Kakashi-_sensei_ sang guru matematika menerangkan materi pelajaran untuk ujian akhir sekolah nantinya. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa berkosentrasi, semua suara yang ia dengar hanya melayang-layang di kepalanya.

Hinata tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Sakura, melihat perubahan wajah pada gadis itu ia jadi merasa bersalah... Seharusnya ia meminta izin dulu pada Sakura. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia secara tidak langsung telah lancang memasuki kehidupan indah Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Sedang Sasuke, pemuda itu sesekali juga menatap datar ke arah kekasihnya, oh bahkan sekarang ia mulai merasa cemas. Kalau di ibaratkan satu kesalahan maka setengahnya adalah kesalahannya. Dan ia juga tak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat bagi Sakura... Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

'Sasuke menghianatinya' hanya kata-kata itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya, merusak sistem kontrol pada tubuhnya. Hatinya terasa kebas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti?

Hingga sebuah bunyi bel panjang menyadarkannya...

Entah kenapa langkah Sakura terasa begitu berat, rasanya ia tak ingin pergi dari tempat duduknya. Namun ia ada janji dengan Sasuke, untuk bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan sebuah alasan. Hanya ada kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Di kepalanya.

Kakinya seolah terbogol rantai dengan beton di ujung rantai itu. Ia hanya melangkah sambil menunduk, ketika ia menatap kedepan ia bisa melihat Ssauke duduk sambil memejamkan mata disebuah bangku dibawah pohon.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, jujur ia teralul takut mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat gadis cantik itu berdiri di depannya dengan cahaya mata yang meredup. Sakura mengambil duduk disebelah Sasuke tepat, menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"_Gomen_," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura tak merespon, ia terlalu sibuk mendengarkan alunan detak jantungnya yang tak normal.

"Sebenarnya kemarin, saat aku mengantarkan Hinata..."

Suara Sasuke terdengar mengalun indah, Sakura merasa ini akan menjadi suatu hal yang buruk. Namun Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. Dan ia terlalu paranoid akan hal itu. Ia hanya berharap bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"...aku diminta Ayahnya untuk menjemput Hinata setiap hari."

"Apa?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia pikir ia sudah kehilangan gadisnya yang ceria.

"Kenapa kau mau Sasuke-kun," tanyanya sarkastik. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Ayah Hinata berteman dengan _Tou-san-_ku, nama Ayahnya Hiashi Hyuuga." Sakura tersenyum sinis, memang itu pentinga ya baginya?

"Aku tidak tahu ini penting atau tidak bagimu, tapi kemarin aku sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan beliau. Ia bilang kalau Hinata menderita jantung lemah." Sakura tak cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan itu. Ia hanya diam dan mendengar.

"...dan seharusnya Hinata sudah lulus tahun lalu," Sasuke berucap tenang dan kelem, mata gelapnya menatap kedepan. Kata-katanya sontak membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan reflek menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya gadis pink itu meminta penjelasan. Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Ia absen sekolah satu tahun... Jadi seharusnya ia setahun lebih tua dari kita." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Lalu apa alasan dia sampai absen selama satu tahun?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga perempuan disampingnya itu tak menyadari lengkungan yang tercetak di wajah tampan itu.

"Dia menjalani operasi jantung sudah empat kali..." Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, sebegitunya 'kah? Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai Hinata. Ternyata gadis itu begitu lemah, bahkan ia merasa hidupnya lebih baik.

"Dan terlebih lagi, tahun kemarin ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena tidak mendapatkan donor jantung." Sakura masih diam... Ia hanya menatap Sasuke yang tengah bercerita, ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke dengan tingkat kepedulian yang tinggi. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa cemburu, kasihan atau marah... Karena ia sadar ia tak mau menjadi tokoh antagonis disini.

"Paman Hiashi memintaku untuk menjaganya... Itu saja dan..." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tak berekspresi, sekarang ia merasa seolah kepergok telah selingkuh.

"...katakan sesuatu Sakura." ujarnya tajam.

"Aku harus bicara apa Sasuke-kun? Kalau itu memang permintaan Hyuuga-sama padamu..." Sejenak Sakura menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan dengan nada dingin.

"...kau yang memutuskan Sasuke, lagipula aku dan Hinata bisa berteman." Sakura tersenyum... Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Dan Sasuke tahu akan hal itu. Sasuke mendengus seraya tertawa mengejek.

"Kau bohong, kalau semua terserah padaku kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Sakura terlihat gelagapan, ia mencoba mengatur alunan nafasnya agar tak telihat gugup.

"Si-siapa yang menangis _huh_?" Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menatap Sakura intens, tangannya terulur menghapus jejak air mata yang–walau samar-samar–terlihat dipelupuk mata indah gadis itu.

"Dengar! Kau berhak marah dan melarangku." Sakura terdiam. Ia tersenyum miris dalam hati.

_'Tidak Sasuke-kun aku tidak berhak melarangmu, karena aku takut kau akan mengira aku egois. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.'_

"Sasuke-kun... Aku tidak apa-apa..." Sakura menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke yang berada di pipinya, kalau boleh jujur ia ingin tertawa, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula Hinata lebih membutuhkanmu... Aku sangat senang jika kau bisa menjadi temannya. Aku rasa hidup Hinata sangat sulit..." Tidak... Ia tak mau berbagi dengan Hinata. Sasuke miliknya... Tapi ia tak bisa. Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan kilauan takut yang terpancar dalam bola matanya, ia benar-benar dilema.

"...asal, asal kau berjanji satu hal padaku." Sakura menatap lurus mata sewarna batu obsidian itu, dan ia masih bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata itu, walau itu pudar.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Hinata..." Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tertawa, rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya saat Sakura mengatakan kata-kata itu. Hei, tapi dia itu Uchiha 'kan? Uchiha tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang dianggap tabu seperti itu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" ujarnya disela seringaiannya yang begitu menawan, Sakura membuang muka dengan kesal. Ia mendengus sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, mengatakan responnya atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bisa saja 'kan Sasuke-kun. Perasaan manusia itu berubah-ubah." Tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi sendu, jujur ia sama sekali tidak rela kalau Sasuke dekat-dekat dengan putri keluarga Hyuuga itu. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura terlihat tidak enak, ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, ia menatap kilauan hitam yang terpancar dari mata Sasuke, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tidak, ini permintaan teman ayahmu, akan sangat tidak sopan kalau kau menolaknya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum, namun senyuman yang tak sampai mencapai matanya. "Hanya saja, aku takut kau meninggalkanku." tambahnya getir.

"Itu tidak akan, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya." ucap Sasuke tenang, namun tak cukup menenangkan Sakura yang masih dirundung kegelisahan.

Angin musim semi menerbangkan beberapa helai daun, dan mengajak rambut Sakura turut terbang bersamanya, namun tidak dengan kecemasan dan kekhawatirannya. Dua sejoli itu tampak larut dengan keadaan yang begitu nyaman.

"Sasuke..." panggil gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

"...kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya bagaimana?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu menuntut itu terucap begitu lirih dari bibir Sakura. Emerald-nya tak berani menatap mata senada batu obsidian disampingnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan suara hembusan angin yang mengalun melewati telinganya.

"Itu tidak mungkin." jawab Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal erat saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Sebuah frasa yang dan pernyataan yang berarti 'bahwa tidak akan terjadi' tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

"Kau tidak tahu 'kan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya?" Sakura masih tetap pada argumennya, bahwa nantinya kekasihnya itu bisa saja akan jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, dan untuk saat ini ia tak siap jika hal itu harus terjadi. Sakura tersenyum kecut, sebuah kata-kata yang tidak menjawab ratusan pertanyaan yang kini tengah menyarang di otaknya. _Emerald_-nya ia arahkan ke atas menatap langit dan awan yang berarak mengikuti angin. Sebuah lukisan tuhan yang begitu indah.

"Aku bertanya 'kalau' Sasuke?" tak mau kalah, gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, hingga helaian rambutnya jatuh ke depan, menutupi wajahnya yang mengekspresikan raut kebimbangan.

"Kau akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dan..." Sakura menarik nafasnya perlahan. Entah kenapa rasanya terlalu sulit mengucapkan kata-kata penyambung kalimatnya.

"...kalian bisa saja dijodohkan." Sakura tahu, dia mulai sedikit kelewatan. Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu. Manusia itu pada dasarnya egois, jadi kalau ke egoisannya bisa menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, maka ia akan menerapkannya sekarang. Tak peduli jika itu akan menjadi keretakan awal bagi hubungan mereka.

Sasuke mendengus, sembari tersenyum mengejek. Ia bisa menebak kemana arus perbincangan ini.

"Kalau itu terjadi... Aku akan meninggalkannya," kata-kata yang begitu berat untuk ia ucapkan. Namun terkesan penuh dengan kamuflase, syarat akan sebuah kebohongan. Karena bagi Sasuke sendiri ia tak yakin hal itu akan bernar-benar terjadi. Jatuh cinta pada gadis lain? Itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang absurd dan menyimpang.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi omongan itu, riuh sorak beberapa siswa yang tengah memainkan permainan basket sampai ke halaman belakang tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, hanya saja ia tak yakin bahwa semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Baiklah... Aku percaya padamu Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Tsudzuku-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejak Author :**

**WADEHEL? Aduuuh, kenapa saya bikin fict baru lagi =,=a**

**Mana berchapter lagi Argggh... #jambak rambut**

**Minta saran minna, semakin banyak saran semakin cepat update, mumpung liburan XD #dipendem**

**Dan Gomen Chapnya saya edit XD**

**Sign,**

**Veoryxocie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Kishi sensei (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Alur cepat, Diksi payah, Tata bahasa ancur, Menyakitkan (?)**

**Rated : T seperempat M -,-v**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina, SasoSaku**

**Tidak suka? Saya mohon dengan sopan tolong jangan baca DX**

**.**

**.**

**Douzo~**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**~She Loves You~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah seminggu lamanya waktu berjalan, Sakura memandang foto ke dalam lokernya. Hari ini juga adalah pagi yang buruk, oh mungkin hampir seminggu lamanya Sakura mengalami pagi yang begitu buruk, namun tak seburuk pagi ini. _Tou-san_-nya tidak pulang semalam dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

Giok hijau itu sama sekali tak bisa merefleksikan bayangan akan pemandangan buku-buku dan fotonya bersama Sasuke, tatapannya kosong dan tak bergairah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kabar pemuda Uchiha yang masih menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu. Mereka memang satu kelas hanya saja, Sasuke terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya.

Setiap ia ingin mengajak kekasihnya itu makan siang bersama, namun ia kalah cepat karena Sasuke sudah duluan kelapangan basket, dan berakhir dengan ia yang hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya itu menjadi sorotan mata publik. Bisa dibilang sama sekali tak ada kesempatan, dan ini buruk... Buruk sekali.

Sakura menghela nafas berat... Ia merasa tidak pernah merasakan beratnya hidup seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia jadi sering berpikiran negatif.

Sakura menutup lokernya, tak sengaja matanya menatap Ssauke dan Hinata tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Rasanya ia seperti merasakan sebuah _de ja vu_. Namun kali ini ia tak berpikiran layaknya remaja labil yang pertama kali pacaran dan melihat kekasihnya berjalan dengan perempuan lain. Dengan penuh semangat gadis itu menghampiri sepasang manusia itu sambil memamerkan senyum riangnya.

"...kau mengerti 'kan Hinata, kau seharusnya lebih banyak menghafal rumus dulu..."

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_." Sasuke menghentikan gerakan bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah melambai ke arahnya.

"_O-hayou_ Sa-Sakura-_san_..." Sakura tersenyum cerah, pagi ini ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia kira, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, gadis itu tersenyum. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, ayo kita ke kelas bersama!" Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya semangat dan menggandeng Hinata, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Sesekali Sakura berceloteh ria dengan Hinata. Jujur ia sedikit iba dengan Hinata, tapi itu bukan alasan... Oh baiklah sebenarnya itu menjadikannya alasan kenapa ia ingin berteman dengan Hinata. Sakura tidak mau munafik, karena begitulah dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**xXxXxXx**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini begitu melelahkan, sampai-sampai Sakura ingin ambruk sekarang juga. Seharusnya ia sudah menyiapkan mental ketika Hinata mengajaknya ke perpustakaan bersama Sasuke tadi. Tapi beruntunglah ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk mengontrol emosinya, dan terlebih lagi ia jadi bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Walau rasanya mereka jadi sedikit canggung.

Sasuke jadi lebih sangat diam saat itu, tapi ia tidak mau bertanya... Atau mungkin takut untuk bertanya. Ah, sudahlah ia tak mau memikirkan hal ini di hari yang melelahkan. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya setengah menyeret. Ia dapat menangkap suasana rumahnya yang begitu sepi dan terlihat tak berpenghuni.

_'Aneh? Kemana para pelayan?'_ dengan sedikit tegesa-gesa Sakura mempercepat lajunya, ia mendorong pintu besar berpelitur coklat itu. Gelap, sama sekali tak ada orang. Sebuah firasat buruk langsung ia rasakan.

_'Otou-san!'_ tanpa buang waktu lagi, gadis itu lekas berlari menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia menaiki tangga rumahnya sedikit tergopoh-gopoh, mengabaikan rasa letih pada tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit kasar Sakura menyentak pintu sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung tangga rumahnya, untunglah pintu itu tak dikunci.

Yang pertama kali Sakura rasakan adalah bahwa hawa dingin langsung menerpa pori-pori kulitnya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"ASTAGA! _Tou-san_..." Sakura menghambur ke arah sofa panjang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Di bawah sofa itu sang kepala keluarga, Haruno Kizashi terlihat terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap.

"_Tou-san... Tou-san_..." Sakura membalikkan posisi ayahnya, dan mengguncang-guncang bahu pria tua itu. Namun nihil tak ada gerakan berarti dari pria paruh baya itu. Sakura hampir menangis, saat menyentuh pipi ayahnya yang terasa dingin, pikiran-pikiran negatif langsung merasukinya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada ayah tercintanya itu.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Sakura membopong tubuh ringkih ayahnya dan membaringkannya di sofa. Tangan kecil gadis itu menggenggam tangan besar ayahnya yang begitu pucat.

"_...hiks, Tou-san_..." Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, ia segera mengambil tas yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu ruang kerja Kizashi. Air matanya mengalir, rasa ketakutan menggerogoti hatinya begitu cepat. Dengan tangan gemetaran ia mencari nomor kontak yang dapat ia hubungi, ia bingung harus menghubungi siapa.

Pikirannya begitu kacau dan kalut, rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Jari-jemarinya bergerak liar menggeser layar kontak ponselnya. Akhirnya setelah melihat layar kontaknya menampilkan nomor orang yang paling dekat dengannya, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menekan layar _touchsreen_ ponselnya, dengan gerakan tak sabaran Sakura men-_londspeaker_ ponsel itu.

_'...tuuut...tuuut...tuuut...'_

Sakura menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang masih terbaring di atas sofa, tangisnya pecah saat itu juga.

_'...tuuut...tuuut...tuuut...'_

Dengan langkah cepat Sakura menghampiri Kizashi dan menggenggam erat pria itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi, ia lebih memilih mati dari pada hidup sendiri.

"_Hiks_... Kumohon Sasuke-_kun_, angkatlah... _Hiks_..." Sakura menangis malam itu, sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi, melihat ayahnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

_'...tuuut...tut...tut...tut...' _

Sakura merasakan seluruh persendiannya lepas, saat ia melihat layar ponselnya tertulis sebuah pesan bahwa pemilik nomor itu tak menjawab panggilannnya. Sakura mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu sekali lagi... Dengan menaruh seluruh harapan yang ia miliki saat ini.

Dua kali, gadis itu mencoba namun hasilnya tetap sama.

Tiga kali, Sakura seperti sudah kehilangan harapannya.

Empat kali...

_"...the number your calling, is not active please__–"_ Ponsel yang Sakura genggam meluncur sempurna membentur marmer lantai. Saat ini, seolah sang malaikat kematian tengah berdiri di depannya dan mentertawakannya. Sakura memeluk lututnya erat, menjerit tertahan... Bahkan kekasihnya tak mau mengangkat panggilannya.

Tidak, ia tak boleh menyerah. Saat ini... Ayahnya mungkin saja sedang meregang nyawa. Dengan tertatih-tatih Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya, berlari menuju meja kerja ayahnya... Tangannya bergerak secara kasar membuka satu-persatu laci di meja itu. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah ponsel hitam metalik milik ayahnya. Segera ia menyabet ponsel itu, dan membuka satu-persatu _contact person_.

Sakura bingung harus menghubungi yang mana, bahkan saat ini ia terlihat begitu bodoh. Akhirnya jemari Sakura berhenti pada kontak panggilan keluar, ia tak tahu siapa yang kini tengah ia hubungi. Dilihat dari waktu panggilan, pemilik nomor itu baru saja menghubungi ayahnya. Dengan harapan setipis selembar kertas tisu, Sakura sangat berharap agar pemilik nomor bernama Sasori itu mau mengangkat terlponnya.

_'...tuuuut...tuuuu...'_

_"...halo paman Kizashi?"_ seorang laki-laki, suara pemuda itu bagai siraman air pada hatinya yang tengah kering.

"_Hiks_... To-tolong Sasori-_san_..."

_"Ha-hallo ini siapa?"_

"Tolong... _Tou-san_." Sakura mencengkram pinggiran rok seragamnya. Mencoba menetralisir perasaan campur aduk di hatinya.

_"Astaga... Sakura... Kau Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?"_ suara pemuda itu terlihat panik.

"_Tou-san_... _Hiks_... Aku me-nemukannya..._hiks_...pi-ngsan di ruang kerja."

_"Apa?! Baiklah Sakura aku akan segera ke sana. Kau tunggulah sebentar."_

Sambungan terputus, Sakura langsung menghapus air matanya, ia berjalan pelan menuju ayahnya menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh pria tua yang mendingin itu.

"_Tou-san_ bertahanlah..."

Waktu seolah berjalan begitu lambat, berulang kali Sakura melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu, ia bisa melihat jarum jam itu melangkahi dua angka sejak ia menghubungi laki-laki bernama Sasori itu.

"Aku mohon Sasori-_san._... Cepatlah." Saat itu Sakura bersumpah pada dirinya, bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk penolong itu, karena saat ini Sasori-lah harapannya.

"...Sakura, kau dimana?" sebuah terikan dari lantai bawah rumahnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, matanya menatap pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura menuruni tangga dan pupil hijaunya bergerak liar mencari sosok itu.

"Sa-Sasori-_san_ aku disini."

Sasori, pemuda itu terlihat tak jauh lebih tua darinya, malahan terlihat begitu muda. Ia memiliki rambut merah bata. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, berbalut kaos putih dirangkap jaket _baseball _merah dan sebuah celana jins hitam. Matanya berwarna coklat kacang.

"Sakura!" Sasori memekik kaget melihat penampilan gadis itu, ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Matanya merah, rambut panjangnya tak teratur. Walau begitu ia masih cukup bisa menangkap raut wajah cantik dari gadis belia tersebut. Ah, ia benar-benar sudah berubah sejak terakhir ia melihat gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

Sakura meringkuk di depan pintu ruang_ ICU_, ia memeluk lututnya mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dan kasihan setiap orang yang melewatinya. Ia hanya ingin disana hingga seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu dan memberitahukan kondisi Ayahnya. Sasori yang baru kembali dari tempat administrasi melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan miris, entah kenapa Sakura terlihat begitu rapuh, terbesit rasa ingin melindungi gadis itu dan menjaganya.

Dengan langkah perlahan Sasori mendekati Sakura, ia melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada pundak Sakura membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan menatapnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan... Ini makanlah." Sasori menyerahkan sekantong plastik berisi roti dan minuman hangat pada gadis itu, dan Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak lapar," ujarnya pelan. Sasori menghela nafas, ia mengambil duduk tepat di samping Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak makan kau akan sakit, dan _Tou-san_-mu bisa khawatir." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tak membalas kata-kata pemuda itu. Ia hanya menatap bungkusan roti yang berada di depannya.

"Sasori-_san_." Sasori menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, berharap gadis itu berubah pikiran dan mau menyantap makanannya.

"Terima kasih..." Sasori bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalar begitu cepat kesetiap sudut hatinya. Ia tersenyum hangat menatap Sakura.

"Umm.. Apa aku boleh bertanya Sasori-_san_?"

"Silahkan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sakura terlihat berfikir sejenak, dan Sasori menatapnya heran.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Tou-_san_–"

_'Cklek'_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat dua kepala berbeda warna itu menoleh secara bersamaan. Sakura menatap seseorang berpakaian jas putih dengan beberapa suster yang keluar dari ruang _ICU _tersebut.

Dengan binar penuh harap Sakura langsung terlonjak, berdiri dan mengampiri dokter itu, disusul Sasori yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"_Sen-sensei_ bagaimana keadaan _Tou-san_ saya," Sakura bertanya penuh harap dengan pria berstel jas putih itu. Dokter muda itu menghela nafas sambil melepas kacamata bulatnya, ia menatap sedih gadis remaja didepannya itu. Sakura hanya terpaku bingung dengan ekspresi dokter tersebut.

"Ayahmu baik-baik saja." Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kebahagiannya, ia menatap Sasori sambil tersenyum. "Hanya saja, kondisi beliau sangat lemah..." jeda sejenak, Sakura menautkan alisnya. Cengkraman tangannya pada lengan dokter itu sedikit menguat.

"...ayahmu terkena serangan jantung, dan kondisinya memburuk."

_'Bruk'_

Lutut Sakura lemas seketika, ia terjatuh menatap kosong sosok didepannya. Sasori dengan sigap memegangi kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Saya bisa menjelaskannya, bisa ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar." Dokter itu berjongkok menatap Sakura iba. Gadis itu terlihat begitu terpukul, membuatnya tak tega mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya.

Sasori mengangkat Sakura perlahan, dan memapahnya berjalan menuju ruang dokter itu. Sakura terisak pelan, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Kini mereka tengah duduk saling berhadapan.

"Begini... Tuan Kizashi menderita serangan jantung... Jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak hampir lebih dari 10 detik, dan itu penyebabnya."

Sakura tak terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter bermarga Yakushi itu, hatinya terlalu kebas menerima penjelasan tentang kondisi ayahnya yang memburuk. Sasori yang duduk di sampingnya menatap Sakura penuh khawatir ia memegang tangan Sakura, berharap bisa menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kita harus mendapatkan donor jantung secepatnya, jantungnya semakin memburuk... Apa beliau sedikit memaksakan diri akhir-akhir ini?" Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan kosong, bibirnya terasa kaku ketika harus menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu

"Saya...saya tidak tahu _sensei_." Sakura kembali linglung, Sasori semakin tak tega menatapnya.

"_Sensei_ tolong... Usahakan agar mendapat donor secepat mungkin, saya akan menagggung semua biayanya... Tolong selamatkan paman Kizashi..." Kabuto terlihat menggeleng pelan, ia menghela nafas menatap pemuda didepannya yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Saya akan Usahakan yang terbaik, tapi keputusan tetap ditangan Tuhan."

Sasori mengangguk, dan pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan singkat.

Sasori dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan dokter itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dia membantu Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan tidak stabil untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri barang sebentar saja. Dokter Yakushi bilang bahwa mereka sudah bisa menjenguk Kizashi asal tidak terlalu membuat pria itu tertekan.

"Sasori-_san_... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada _Tou-san_?" Suara serak Sakura menyadarkan Sasori yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Suara gadis itu begitu lirih bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Pemuda bermarga pasir merah itu sedikit takut dan juga bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, ia tahu cepat lambat Sakura pasti akan menanyakannya... Perihal kenapa ayahnya yang kondisinya terlihat _drop._

"Kau...kau pasti tahu sesuatu 'kan Sasori-_san_..." Sasori menunduk tak berani menatap _emerald_ Sakura yang menyiratkan begitu banyak tekanan. Ia meremas tangannya,memikirkan cara lain agar ia tak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Terlebih tentang alasan kenapa ia ada di Konoha.

"Aku rasa aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini Sakura..."

**.**

**.**

Sakura mendorong dengan begitu pelan pintu berpelitur putih itu. Gadis itu melangkah menuju sebuah ranjang dengan seseorang tengah terbaring diatasnya. Mata _emerald_-nya memandang sedih raut yang sudah mulai menua termakan usia. Setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia ingat saat ia sedang sakit karena kematian sang bunda tercinta. Ayahnya berada disampingnya menemaninya sepanjang hari, menghiburnya, dan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat sanubarinya tenang.

"_Tou-san..._" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah sang ayah. Hatinya teriris kala jari-jemarinya menyentuh kulit yang begitu dingin itu. Gadis itu berpikir apakah ia terlalu egois hingga tak memperdulikan kesehatan ayahnya.

Kening Kizashi sedikit berkerut, matanya yang tadi terpejam rapat mulai terbuka secara perlahan menunjukkan pupil dengan iris senada dengannya.

"_To-tou-san_ sudah sadar..." Sakura bergegas keluar dan mencari keberadaan dokter yang menangani ayahnya tadi.

**.**

**.**

Kabuto, dokter berusia 30 tahun itu nampak mengernyitan alisnya kala stetoskop yang senantiasa menggantung dilehernya itu tertempel pada dada Kizashi. Sakura dan Sasori yang berada di sana menanti diagnosa dokter berkacamata bundar itu dengan harap-harap cemas. Kabuto tersenyum tipis dan memandang kedua makhluk lain yang berada disana.

"Tenang, keadaan ayahmu sudah mulai membaik." Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi... Beliau masih sangat lemah, detak jantungnya juga tidak stabil. Jadi untuk sementara ini biarkan beliau beristirahat penuh," kata dokter itu disetai sebuah senyum. Sakura menatap Ayahnya dengan senyum merekah, dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh pria tua itu. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa kalian tinggal menekan tombol darurat itu," Kabuto menunjuk sebuah tombol merah yang letaknya tak jauh dari sisi ranjang Kizashi. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu._" Sasori membungkukkan badannya saat Kabuto berjalan keluar, dan dibalas anggukan oleh dokter itu.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sakura lekas mendekat pada ayahnya.

"_Gomen, Tou-san_ jadi membuatmu cemas..." ujar Kizashi lemah. Sakura hanya terdiam tak mampu membalas kata-kata ayahnya, ia hanya menatap sendu Kizashi.

"_Tou-san_... Sebenarnya..." Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik nafasnya barang sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "...apa yang terjadi? _Tou-san_ tidak pernah cerita." Sakura tahu seharusnya ia tak menanyakan hal ini, karena hanya akan menambah beban sang ayah.

Kizashi tersenyum menyuruh putrinya agar lebih mendekat. Mengeratkan genggaman dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Tou-san_ tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya, biar Sasori yang mengatakan semuanya padamu." Tangan pria tua itu terulur menyentuh pipi putrinya, wajah ayu gadis itu terlihat kacau. Sakura menoleh kebelakang menatap Sasori penuh selidik, tanpa ia duga... Pemuda itu nampak terkejut ketika Kizashi melontarkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Kau terlihat berantakan..." Sakura tersenyum miris, ia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan penampilannnya yang terlihat seperti Sadako itu.

"Sekarang _Tou-san_ istirahat..." Sakura menaikkan selimut putih itu hingga sebatas dada ayahnya. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana Sakura memberikan sebuah kecupan pada dahi ayahnya, dan pria tua itu menutup _emerald _miliknya. Kembali menjelajahi sebuah dunia putih dimana ia sempat melihat istri tercintanya.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar rawat dengan begitu pelan, Sasori telah duduk disebuah kursi tepat dibelakangnya. Dengan langkah pelan Sakura menghampiri Sasori, sedikit ragu ia menyentuh pundak Sasori, membuat pemuda berambut merah bata itu sedikit tersentak.

"_Go-gomen... _Kalau Sasori-_san _tidak mau menceritakannya. Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Sakura seolah mengerti wajah Sasori yang terlihat tidak yakin, Sasori tersenyum membuat mata sayunya itu terlihat begitu memikat.

"_Iie... Daijoubu desu_. Aku hanya tidak yakin kau siap mendengar hal terburuknya." Sakura menatapnya tidak paham.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mendengar ini?" tanya Sasori memastikan. Tanpa ia sangka gadis disampingnya mengangguk mantap. Membuatnya sedikit tersenyum lega. Sasori menarik nafas dan menyingkirkan kegalauannnya sebentar.

"Sebenarnya perusahaan ayahmu sedang mengalami krisis." Sakura tak cukup kaget dengan hal itu, karena ia sudah bisa menebak sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja ia masih tak percaya.

"Banyak karyawan yang harus di PHK... Dan itu membuat demonstrasi besar-besaran." Sakura terperanjat, nafasnya sedikit memberat.

"La-lalu?" Sasori tersenyum, lalu pemuda itu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa," Sakura makin tak mengerti, ia memang tak mendengar demonstrasi itu di media informasi. Karena ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dan menanti ayahnya pulang. Lalu bagaimana bisa demonstrasi itu tidak apa-apa? Bukankah perusahaan ayahnya itu sebuah perusahaan besar.

Sakura menatap Sasori, matanya yang sayu itu menyiratkan sebuah tatapan kepedihan... Yang Sakura sendiri tak mengerti untuk apa?

"Kau tidak boleh membenci ayahmu karena ini Sakura..." dahi Sakura berkerut tak mengerti.

"...paman Kizashi menggunakanmu sebagai jaminan perusahaannya." Kalimat itu tak bisa Sakura cerna makdusnya. Ia terdiam menatap pemuda yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal. Itukah alasannya? "_Dou...dou iu suru koto__–_"

"Kau harus menikah denganku." Sakura yang tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya terbungkam seketika, matanya menatap Sasori tak percaya. Kata-kata itu melayang-layang di kepalanya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk otak cerdasnya mencerna semuanya, hingga genggaman tangan pemuda itu menyadarkannya.

"_Gomen..._" ucap Sasori. Sakura sudah tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, lidahnya terasa kelu. Penjelasan Sasori memang singkat, tapi sangat mudah untuk ia pahami.

Suasana mendadak hening seketika, Sakura menatap ujung sepatu hitamnya. Ia ingin berteriak dan menolak semua kalimat yang disampaikan Sasori, semuanya terasa begitu mendadak dan membingungkan. Tapi... Haruskah ia egois dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan menolak kenyataan. Jawabannya tidak, karena Sakura lebih dari sekedar mengerti situasi yang ia hadapi kini.

Ia terlalu pandai jika harus menyatukan sebab-akibat jika ia menolak dan tertawa mencemooh Sasori, berkata bahwa semua ini hanya lelucon. Karna nyatanya ia tahu... Ayahnya tengah menanggung hampir ribuan masa depan pegawai perusahaan.

"Kalau...kalau aku –aku menolak bagaimana?" suaranya tercekat. Ia tahu ini tak akan berhasil tapi ia masih diperbolehkan mencoba. Sasori terlihat seperti orang baik, mungkin pemuda itu akan melepaskannya. Ia tahu tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini.

Sasori menggulum senyuman ganjil. Tangannya masih mengenggam tangan Sakura, bola mata berwarna coklat kacang itu memang menatap Sakura sayu, namun ada yang aneh dari tatapan itu.

"Apa kau mengenalku Sakura?" Sasori terlihat tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, pemuda itu malah menanyakan sesuatu hal yang menambah kebingungan gadis itu. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Pemuda itu mendengus menahan tawanya–sebuah tawa miris. Tangannya tak lagi menggenggam tangan Sakura, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki selama 7 menit yang lalu. Pandangannya menatap ke atas.

"Dulu waktu pesta ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan, kita pernah bertemu. Apa kau ingat?" Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, mengulas memori otaknya beberapa tahun silam. Namun nihil ia tetap tak ingat. Sasori telihat menunggu respon dari gadis disampingnya itu. Tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan yang berarti, Sasori kembali menegakkan duduknya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Sasori bisa menebak kalau Sakura tak mengingatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu tak akan menolaknya." Sasori memandang ke arahnya, mata sayunya seolah menusuk kedalam dirinya, membuka setiap kelemahan yang ia miliki, menjelajahi setiap hal yang ia sembunyikan. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum aneh, sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat Sakura artikan maksudnya, dan pembicaraan ini mulai tak dapat ia pahami.

"Kau akan menerima perjodohan ini..." Seolah terhipnotis, Sakura tak dapat mengggerakkan lidahnya untuk bersuara. Menyuarakan sebuah kalimat penolakan dan ketidak adilan. Semua persendiannya seolah terkunci rapat oleh tatapan mata itu...

..._nah,_ Sakura sekarang kau sadar bahwa bukan hanya kau saja yang egois disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Tsudzuku-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejak Author :**

*ngelap ingus*

Selesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii... Gomen buat yang kemarin-kemarin setelah saya cek lagi... Banyak _typos_-nya DX

Telat ya updatenya? Terus SasuSakunya manaaaaaaaaaaa? #jdaaak

To-tolong jangan ambil Sasuke dari saya DX *woi

Adegan SasuSaku pasti muncul #plaaak

Oh ya, chapter satu kemaren banyak adegan yang saya ubah dan edit XD

Ada adegan yang saya tambahin biar _story line_-nya gak _lebay_ lagi...

Saya harap di chapter ini gak ada typo(s), setidaknya gak sebanyak kemaren.

Dan maaf kalau chapter ini lebih ngabal... Saya sudah nulis bagian terakhir dari fict ini...semoga endingnya bisa diterima m(_ _)m

Sekalian saya mohon maaf untuk chapter depan yang rada ngaret, yah... Gak ngaret-ngaret juga sih *lol

Saya butuh penyemangat #alesan

**.**

**Balesan review disini saja ya...**

**dee-chan** **:** Saya gak tahu bakal _happy end_ apa enggak *ditoyor

Soalnya banyak bagian yang gak happy DX

Makasih untuk reviewnya... Mampir lagi yaaah...

**Mako-chan :** Hoh sama, saya juga kesel klo lihat fict yang Sakuranya menderita *loh #plaaak

Tapi mau gimana lagi DX

Ini tuntutan skenario... Tenang, saya pastiin saat-saat Sasuke menderita.. #chidoried

**Flamer :** Waduh... Dikau nge-flame saya .-.

Gimana ya... Saya ini pecinta hal-hal yang absurd (?)

Kenapa saya pakek Hinata sama Sasuke? Karena menurutku mereka absurd dan tidak masuk akal -,-a

Saya gak tahu harus bales apa... Kalau semisal gak suka ya gak usah baca XD

**L** **:** ini udah lanjut :D

**Azakayana Yume :** Iya gak papa... Baca lagi ya XD

**Atsilla : **Ini udah lanjut :)

**gk da akun :** kamu benar _story line_ saya memang lebay (setelah saya baca ulang) XDa (terima kasih untuk mengingatkan)

Saya tahu ini memang _lebay bin alay_... Saya terima komen anda, klo itu menyangkut _story line_ udah saya ubah sedikit demi sedikit biar gak _lebay_ lagi, Saya tahu ini OOC banget, saya akan coba ubah :D

_Arigatou..._

Sign,

**Veoryxocie**


End file.
